Mario
Mario & Kirby: Lost in the Mirror World is a Mario & Kirby game for Microsoft Windows (via Steam), and the Nintendo Switch. In the game, Mario, Kirby and their friends find a strange Mirror. They get sucked into it and become trapped in the Mirror world after the Mirror is shattered by Dark Meta Knight, Meta Knight's doppelganger. Bowser and the Broodals also find the Mirror and also get sucked in, only to be possessed by Dark Meta Knight. It is up to Mario's group to collect the Mirror shards and stop Dark Meta Knight. The main antagonist is Dark Meta Knight. Plot While exploring a nearby mountain, the Mario bros find a strange mirror, but then they get sucked in. Peach, Toad, and Kirby and his friends later arrive at the same mirror and are also sucked in. Bowser also finds the mirror while looking for a mine to mine diamonds for weapons and, as before, gets sucked in. Meanwhile, at Rabbit Ridge, Topper walks back and forth wondering what to do, then the same mirror appeared out of nowhere and sucks the Broodals in. Mario, Kirby, and their friends wind up in the Mirror World inside the mysterious mirror. Bowser and the Broodals end up on a nearby cliff. Dark Meta Knight, Meta Knight's doppelganger, approaches them and corrupts them into serving him and breaks the mirror. Mario's group, after witnessing this and the shattering of the mirror, set off to stop Dark Meta Knight and resemble the mirror. Shortly after this, the group encounters Shadow Kirby, Kirby's doppelganger. He joins Mario's group to hunt down Dark Meta Knight. The group later reaches a sanctum, where Dark Meta Knight corrupts Bowser even more, turning him into Shadow Bowser. After defeating Shadow Bowser, Bowser falls unconsciousness and Dark Meta Knight carries him away. The group goes after him. The group eventually encounters Dark Meta Knight at Radish Ruins, he decides to battle the group himself. After defeating Dark Meta Knight, he was forced to retreat and the group goes after him. At Candy Constellation, the group encounters the 2 hand masters, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and the Wario bros. Wario jumps on board Master Hand, while Waluigi jumps on board Crazy Hand. After defeating Master Hand and Crazy Hand, they fly right out of the arena, while the Wario bros retreat. The group continues their adventure. While the group travels through the Mirror Sanctum, the site of the magic mirror, Dark Meta Knight corrupts the Broodals even more, turning them into the Dark Broodals. They then battle the group one-by-one. After defeating the Dark Broodals, they retreat to the later parts of the Sanctum, the group chases after them. After the group reaches the main chamber where the mirror is stored, the Dark Broodals battle the group together in Dark Meta Knight's greatest creation, the DARK META MECH. After defeating the Dark Meta Mech, it explodes, sending the Dark Broodals flying and crashing into a nearby platform, which caused them to become free of Dark Meta Knight's control. Mario's group then use the shards they collected to reform the mirror. After that, the group, joined in by the Broodals and Bowser (Who had managed to escape Dark Meta Knight), jump into the mirror, which took them into another dimension. The group later enters a large arena where Dark Meta Knight awaits, he summons a mechanized Shadow Dedede (Whom the group fought earlier) to fight the group. After defeating Shadow Dedede EX, it starts to overload with darkness and explode. Dark Meta Knight, enraged, battles the group himself. After defeating Dark Meta Knight, he then calls upon his master, Dark Mind, to fight the group. However, because of Dark Meta Knight's earlier failure, Dark Mind shatters him, seemingly destroying him. Dark Mind prepares to fight the group. After defeating Dark Mind, he starts growing larger by the second, eventually exploding. Mario's group then find the real mirror, which takes them back to Mushroom World, with Shadow Kirby waving goodbye. Dedede destroys the mirror to prevent any more contact with the Mirror World. Kirby's friends head back to Planet Popstar, Bowser returns to his castle, and the Broodals head back to Rabbit Ridge. Mario's friends then head back to Toad Town. Characters Playable Mario.png|Mario Kirby.png|Kirby Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Dedede3.png|King Dedede MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Escargoon.png|Escargoon HnK WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander Non-playable Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff Bowser.png|Bowser Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Shadow_Kirby_art.png|Shadow Kirby Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango DarkMK.png|Dark Meta Knight (Main antagonist) Darkmind1.png|Dark Mind (True Main antagonist) Enemies Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Poppy Bros. Jr. enemy KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp Glunk.png|Glunk Sparky.png|Sparky Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Spiny.png|Spiny Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Lava Bubble Icon SMO.png|Lava Bubble KTD Beetley art big 2.png|Beetley Para Dry Bones Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb Blipper.png|Blipper Cheep Cheep Icon SMO.png|Cheep Cheep KRtDL Sodory.png|Sodory KSA Como artwork.png|Como GordoDeluxe.png|Gordo Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Piranha Plant.png|Big Piranha Plant Boo.png|Boo Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head Thwomp.png|Thwomp Whomp.png|Whomp Fuzzy Icon SMO.png|Fuzzy Scarfy.png|Scarfy Bully Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Wester DFjOjCHVwAAMwDa.png|Wester Esper DFjREHmU0AEGzsh.png large.png|NESP Chilly.png|Chilly ArmorDee.PNG|ArmorDee Galbo.png|Galbo Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo Venogoo DAY1yi7VwAEXa8h.png|Venogoo Golem.jpg|Red Golem No Image.png|Blue Golem No Image.png|Yellow Golem WigglerDS.png|Wiggler Tropical Wiggler Icon SMO.png|Tropical Wiggler KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg Levels * Mirror Falls * Toasty Dunes * Cabbage Cavern * Rocky Mountain * Mustard Sanctum * Radish Ruins * Olive Ocean * Carrot Castle * Bomb Storage * Candy Constellation * Mirror Sanctum * Dimension Mirror Bosses Soundtrack * Title * World Map * World Map (Near Dimension Mirror) * Mirror Falls * Toasty Dunes * Toasty Dunes (Ruins) * Cabbage Cavern * Rocky Mountain * Mustard Sanctum * Radish Ruins * Olive Ocean * Carrot Castle * Bomb Storage * Candy Constellation * Mirror Sanctum * Dimension Mirror Boss themes * Broodals Battle * King Golem Battle * Kracko Battle * Gobbler Battle * Bombar Battle * Shadow Bowser Battle * Dark Meta Knight Battle (Radish Ruins) * Shadow Dedede Battle * Mega Titan Battle * Mechawiggler Battle * Master Hand & Crazy Hand Battle * Dark Broodals Battle * Dark Meta Mech Battle * Shadow Dedede EX Battle * Dark Meta Knight Battle (Dimension Mirror) * Dark Mind Final Boss Battle (Phase 1) * Dark Mind Final Boss Battle (Phase 2) Other * Game Over * Staff Roll